


Joy

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [30]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Happy, M/M, bliss, grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack wait for their grandkids to visit.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: writer's month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Joy

Jack slowly wakes, smiling when he feels Mac next to him. This is bliss, waking up next to Mac every day.

‘Good morning.’ Mac croaks with a sleep graveled voice, ‘what has you up so early?’

‘The kids are coming today, remember?’

Jack can see Mac smile with his eyes closed.

‘All the more reason to sleep in.’

‘Spoilsport.’

Jack gets up and quickly showers and gets dressed. Going downstairs he starts breakfast. Mac can do a lot of things, but cooking isn´t one of them. When the coffee is ready, he can hear Mac getting up and getting in the shower. He doesn´t bother to set the table but puts everything on the counter.

Mac comes down and automatically sits down at the counter.

‘So what have you planned, Jack?’

Jack does his best to look as innocent as possible, ‘what are you talking about?’

‘Come on Jack, every time the kids come over you go bezerk. Which is fine and what a grandpa is supposed to do. It is not a judgement, but it is a fact.

‘I thought we could do a trail ride with the wagon. That way the young ones can join, the older ones can go on horseback. I thought you could give some survival training.’

‘I could do that. Yeah, that’s a good idea.’

‘OK hoss, what’s going on? You normally never agree this easily.’

Jack can see a blush creeping in Mac’s face.

‘OK, what did you do? Spill it.’

Mac gets up and gets something out of the cupboard. When he puts them down, it turns out there are six little boxes. When he takes one and opens it, he finds a small SAK.’

‘What is this? My first SAK?’

‘Well actually, it’s called My first Victorinox pocket knife.’

‘You had them engraved!’

‘Yeah I did, so the camping trip will be e great opportunity to give them to the kids.’

‘I think it is a great idea.’

Jack is just clearing the dishes when a car drives up to the house. Jack goes to see who it is and calls out to Mac the first troop is here.

‘Hey rugrats!’

Three excited voices call out to him in excitement.

‘Good morning Dennis, Katrin, how are you doing?’

‘Great dad, are you sure you’re OK with all the kids spending time with you?’

‘Of course, you want coffee?’

‘No thanks, we are early because we were called to come early.’

‘OK, well, good luck and don´t worry, we’re fine. I will ask your papa to make pics and post them, OK?’

Perfect.

Katrin kisses him and Mac, who just arrived with kids hanging from him, and they are on their way again. Jack quickly closes the door to rescue Mac.

* * *

Two hours later, three more kids have joined them and Jack asks who wants pancakes. All kids cry out, so Jack gets to work. They will need a good foundation for what Jack has planned for them.


End file.
